conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants
Plot Barbara is studying plants with her collage Helen.Helen finds an liquid inside an new plant and she accidently drops it.The plant then grows large in 30 seconds and attacks them.Helen is stung by the neck and Barbara saves her and the two are traped in an lab.Barbara then tells the goverment to quarantine the building.Helen's eyes turn into pure green and Helen attacks and kills Barbara.Meanwhie,An plant gos into a sink and uses the drain to get to the sewers.Then it drops some liquid into the water. Steve and his wife Penelope are visiting the museaum of history.When they leave,An group of big plants attack the city and kill people.Steve is is caught by an plant and is draged away into the sky.Terrified,Penelope is in shock and a man just saves her from a plant.The pair escape back into the museaum and rush into an staff room.They meet surivivors Barry,Lauren,Harry and Sally.The man who saved Penelope is named Jim. Sally asks what are they going to do.Penelope is still in shock with an helpful Lauren trying to help her.Barry says they need to get food from the caffiteria.Sally,Jim and Harry are going there.When they are chased by plants,Sally trips and is draged away with the plants.Jim grabs an axe and chops the plant and the 3 run to the caffiteria and lock the doors. Sally and Jim load up the food while Harry takes watch.The plants get in and Harry is separated from them.Sally and Jim head to the pantry and hide.Sally finds an door and opens it.They are in the history room of the dinosaur age.The skeliton of an dinosaur is in ruins from the plants.One plant sees them and they all attack them.Sally and Jim manage to get to the room where Lauren,Barry and Penelope are.Then they hear banging from the outiside and they hear Harry's voice. Sally lets him in but Harry is the same like Helen.Harry attacks Sally and an fight ensures.Then plants smash through and Sally is killed.Lauren and Jim leave Barry and Penelope behind.Penelope is still in shock as Barry is trying to stop the plants coming in.Then Barry is grabed onto one and Penelope snaps out of shock.Penelope grabs an axe and cuts the plant.Then she sees the zombieifed Steve.Back in shock,Penelope lets the zombie steve get her while an terrified Barry is draged away with the plants. Jim and Lauren end up in the attic and find out about posionus liquid found in plants.It is revealed that the liquid was meant to be an cure for cancer.Plants smash through the walls and grab onto Jim.Lauren then backs away and escapes from the window.Lauren then looks at the plant city of New york.Lauren then screams out to the air when the plants go slowley near her. The making The making of the plants had an high budget.The actors said that it was still complicated to act while the plants were attacking them.The actor of Penelope said it was easy for her as she just had to sit down with most of the movie.The director said that he hoped it terrified the audience as they spent a year making it. Reception The plants made ten million dollars in the united state and over 6 billion worldwide.An review said that this was one horror movie like never befour. DvD The dvd was released in April the 1st.It was banned in Germanay.